User blog:Ickimori/Event: "Get Ready! The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Blue Cemetery!"
Pre-event thoughts= Holy Grail looks... disappointing with her low crit rate but her first ability looks useful. I had a thought of where to use her so I'll be attempting my first top 400 Raid for my Otogi life. I hope it's not bad! *It was bad. Onyudo would benefit those who a crit rate increaser like Katsushika Hokusai. However, unlike him, Onyudo is melee priority... This might be the rise of recent melee nukers that has been thrown to our way (Witch Ravenna, Forge Washington, Murasamemaru). |-| Event info= Event mode: Raid Duration: 27/09/2017 - 11/10/2017 Event helpers: White Hare of Inaba [Sports Festival] x1 (29.09.17) Items used: 1012 Perk-up potions, 2 Spirit Doses, and 1 accidental Spirit Tonic. |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 2: Fortune-telling Memory Level 3: Fortune-telling Memory Level 4: Butterfly Knife Level 5: Universal Memory Level 6: Goblonara Level 7: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 8: Mizuchi Level 9: Impish Memory Level 10: Gennyo Level 11: Night Trickster Level 12: Tonfa Level 13: Gennyo Level 14: Proto the Nereid Level 15: Butterfly Knife Level 16: Night Trickster Level 17: Willy Wisp Level 18: Komodo Dragon Level 19: Mummy's Bandage Level 20: Willy Wisp Level 21: Proto the Nereid Level 22: Rayne Shower Level 23: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 24: Rayne Shower Level 25: Takemitsu Level 26: Peony the Ninja Level 27: Priestly Memory Level 28: Mizuchi Level 29: Yashichi Level 30: Kukri Level 31: Mizuchi Level 32: Priestly Memory Level 33: Tyrannical Memory Level 34: Proto the Nereid Level 35: Tender Memory Level 36: Peony the Ninja Level 37: Yashichi Level 38: Diamond Cutter Level 39: Shuriken Level 40: Diamond Cutter Level 41: Gennyo Level 42: Peony the Ninja Level 43: Fire Mouse Level 44: Demonic Memory Level 45: Goblonara Level 46: Demonic Memory Level 47: Kukri Level 48: Night Trickster Level 49: Tender Memory Level 50: Peony the Ninja - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 52: Kukri Level 53: Famous Knight's Memory Level 54: Diamond Cutter Level 55: Famous Knight's Memory Level 56: Priestly Memory Level 57: Destructive Memory Level 58: Diamond Cutter Level 59: Diamond Cutter Level 60: Tender Memory Level 61: Zashiki Bokko Level 62: Demonic Memory Level 63: Night Trickster Level 64: Demonic Memory Level 65: Gennyo Level 66: Nickel Elf Level 67: Tender Memory Level 68: Peony the Ninja Level 69: Ambrosia Level 70: Mysterious Memory Level 71: Slingshot Level 72: Holy Sword Memory Level 73: Tender Memory Level 74: Mysterious Memory Level 75: Night Trickster Level 76: Priestly Memory Level 77: Shogun's Memory Level 78: Willy Wisp Level 79: Fiendish Memory Level 80: Peony the Ninja Level 81: Nickel Elf Level 82: Demonic Memory Level 83: Slingshot Level 84: Tonfa Level 85: Shogun's Memory Level 86: Priestly Memory Level 87: Destructive Memory Level 88: Destructive Memory Level 89: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 90: Night Trickster Level 91: Destructive Memory Level 92: Mysterious Memory Level 93: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 94: Demonic Memory Level 95: Zashiki Bokko Level 96: Famous Knight's Memory Level 97: Demonic Memory Level 98: Destructive Memory Level 99: Lady Chacha Level 100: Tyrannical Memory - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Tyrannical Memory Level 102: Galahad Level 103: Holy Sword Memory Level 104: Famous Knight's Memory Level 105: Tender Memory Level 106: Famous Knight's Memory Level 107: Tender Memory Level 108: Famous Knight's Memory Level 109: Holy Sword Memory Level 110: Nickel Elf Level 111: Shogun's Memory Level 112: Demon King's Memory Level 113: Destructive Memory Level 114: Mysterious Memory Level 115: Demonic Memory Level 116: Famous Knight's Memory Level 117: Zashiki Bokko Level 118: Kukri Level 119: Demon King's Memory Level 120: Priestly Memory Level 121: Famous Knight's Memory Level 122: Destructive Memory Level 123: Demon King's Memory Level 124: Tender Memory Level 125: Destructive Memory Level 126: Tender Memory Level 127: War God's Memory Level 128: Mysterious Memory Level 129: Shogun's Memory Level 130: Holy Sword Memory Level 131: Ambrosia Level 132: Tyrannical Memory Level 133: Holy Sword Memory Level 134: Fiendish Memory Level 135: Mysterious Memory Level 136: Destructive Memory Level 137: Shogun's Memory Level 138: Holy Sword Memory Level 139: Destructive Memory Level 140: Holy Sword Memory Level 141: Onyudo Level 142: Ambrosia Level 143: Holy Sword Memory Level 144: Tender Memory Level 145: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 146: Priestly Memory Level 147: Famous Knight's Memory Level 148: Fiendish Memory Level 149: Fiendish Memory Level 150: Fiendish Memory - Level 151 - 200 = Level 151: Mysterious Memory Level 152: Mysterious Memory Level 153: Holy Sword Memory Level 154: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 155: Fiendish Memory Level 156: Tender Memory Level 157: Demonic Memory Level 158: War God's Memory Level 159: Fiendish Memory Level 160: Ambrosia Level 161: Shogun's Memory Level 162: Demon King's Memory Level 163: Tender Memory Level 164: Ambrosia Level 165: Mysterious Memory Level 166: Shogun's Memory Level 167: War God's Memory Level 168: Holy Sword Memory Level 169: Destructive Memory Level 170: Ambrosia Level 171: Destructive Memory Level 172: Demon King's Memory Level 173: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 174: Demon King's Memory Level 175: Danjuro Level 176: Ambrosia Level 177: Holy Sword Memory Level 178: Galahad Level 179: Demon King's Memory Level 180: Ambrosia Level 181: Shogun's Memory Level 182: Fiendish Memory Level 183: Holy Sword Memory Level 184: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 185: Tyrannical Memory Level 186: Ambrosia Level 187: Ambrosia Level 188: Tyrannical Memory Level 189: Onyudo Level 190: Tender Memory Level 191: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 192: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 193: Shogun's Memory Level 194: Tyrannical Memory Level 195: Soulstone Ticket: Max Level 196: Mysterious Memory Level 197: Galahad Level 198: Ambrosia Level 199: Onyudo Level 200: Soulstone Ticket: Major <--- combo breaker... }} |-| Rankings= First half: 166 (363,892,938) Second half: 1,305 (161,560,032) Total Ranking: 535 (525,452,970) |-| Daemons obtained= Ambrosia Thumb.png|Ambrosia x22 Onyudo Thumb.png|Onyudo x15 Galahad Thumb.png|Galahad x14 Danjuro Thumb.png|Danjuro x7 Holy Grail Thumb.png|Holy Grail x5 |-| Post-event thoughts= First half is bloody! Perhaps it was the world boss giving incentive for them to pull helpers, the cutoff for top 400 breached 350m! I had to keep on my toes as the ranking goes. What a great start for my first time ranking for top 400 Raid... Holy Grail better be worth it. *Holy Grail is great, but I can't utilize her well. Oh well... I heard FH 400 cutoff is 358.5m, and FH 2.5k cutoff is 98m. SH 1k cut off is 199,865,064 points. Overall 300 cut off is 653,192,769 points. Category:Blog posts